Handset has become an indispensable communication tool of people nowadays. To make using easier in a vehicle or indoor a handset holder has been developed and introduced on the market. A conventional simpler handset holder has a seat with a back side attached double-sided adhesive to be bonded to a wall, a table edge or the dashboard at the windshield of a vehicle. However, the double-sided adhesive leaves an unsightly trace on the bonding surface when it is no longer in use and removed. To remedy this problem clip or strap type handset holders have been developed and marketed.
A clip type handset holder has a seat with the back side holding an elastic reed which can be clipped on an air-conditioning vane of a vehicle. The strap type has a bonding strap threading through the back side of a seat to be fastened to the upper lid of a hand rest in the vehicle. The clip type handset holder makes adjusting the air-conditioning outlet. The strap type handset holder occupies the hand rest and could be hit inadvertently by a driver's elbow, thus becomes an annoying concern. Because of those drawbacks, another type of suction cup handset holder has been developed and becomes more popular. Please refer to FIG. 1 for a conventional suction cup handset holder 1. It has a seat 11 with a suction cup holder 12 extended form the rear side to be attached to the windshield of a vehicle. It has to be mounted onto a glass surface or a smooth surface to form secure bonding. Hence its applicability is limited. Nowadays people care very much about leisure activities. When people do not drive cars for outdoor activities they could ride bicycles or move a baby carriage to transport a small child for excursion during holidays or at leisure time. In these occasions how to properly take care the handset becomes a troubling concern.
To develop a universal handset holder adaptable for general use is a need yet to be fulfilled and an aim of the invention.